


gently

by ditchhamlet



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchhamlet/pseuds/ditchhamlet
Summary: Cassian comes back from an absolute shitshow of a mission and Bodhi's there.---very short bit of fluff based on art by shima-spoon on tumblr !!





	gently

**Author's Note:**

> it's bassian week right now n i didn't think i was going to do anything until i saw this :
> 
> http://shima-spoon.tumblr.com/post/162113478652/dealing-with-anxiety-and-depression-couldnt#notes
> 
> and just abt. Died. this is my take on the first pic :-)

It was a bad one; too many scares, too many unknowns, an unnecessary death that has Cassian’s hands still shaking a day and a half later. They were away for three days longer than expected and he and what was left of his team were glassy-eyed and aching for home by the end of it. Barely there to help K2 get them off-planet and into lightspeed, the absolute downpour at the base when they got back didn’t even register.

Shuffling as fast as he could through exhaustion and the vague panic he always feels after missions, his feet finally found the door to their room, numb fingers pressing in the code.

“Cassian? Oh kriff, what happened Cass? You’re soaked wet lemme get you –“

“Bo,” he said, voice almost breaking, relief at being back with Bodhi making his already tired frame seem to swoop.

“Yes?” Bodhi said, softer and slower than before, gently stepping into Cassian’s space and trying to pull his gaze from the floor.

“Bodhi,” he says again, deliberately resting his head on Bodhi’s shoulder and carefully placing his hands on his sides – _don’t wanna hurt him I think it was too much this time I can’t hurt him be careful you’ve already done enough harm_ – and Bodhi immediately curls around him. Warmth blooms on his back where his arms lay, anchoring him back to himself.

The last week and a half slams into him and his fingers dig in where they’re touching Bodhi, a sob he doesn’t even try to muffle breaks out of him, and he feels himself being moved, lowered so he’s on his knees, no longer holding himself up.

“I’m here, I’m here Cass,” Bodhi whispers, every part of him curved around Cassian now, sapping up his cold. “You’re back, it’s over, I’m right here.”

Cassian’s crying comes from his gut, his whole body heaving. He never used to do this before Scarif – _before Bodhi_ – but things were so much farther away then, so much more intangible, it didn’t make sense to allow himself to feel this. The rebellion was real, his missions were real, the dead were real, but their goals and their foundations, peace and freedom and hope, were wisps. Didn’t make sense to lose it over an idea. But then Bodhi happened, Jyn and Chirrut and Baze happened, and they were concrete. They made things real again.

Bodhi pulls him even closer and it starts feeling like he’s shaking together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! if u wanna see anything w these two let me know n i'll try to write u smth !


End file.
